


Patented Eiffel Debacle

by Macremae



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Eiffel does a thing, Gen, Music, prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4737629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macremae/pseuds/Macremae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eiffel and Lovelace hatch a plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patented Eiffel Debacle

Eiffel had invented several plans of annoyance over the course of the mission, but this one came close to the top.

This was possibly because he had a slightly-more-homicidal, kinda-sorta version of him to collaborate with.

Lovelace was scrolling through the list of songs on her iPod, which was currently hooked up to the comms system. She had managed to sneak it onto the ship during the first mission, and while it’s content was a bit unorthodox (seriously, what was so special about British r&b?), there were still enough top 40 hits to suit their needs. 

Eiffel peered over her shoulder at the music, and let out a hum of approval when she selected We R Who We R. 

The song blared through the Hephaestus's speakers, reaching the ears of one Minkowski, who was currently trying to work. Emphasis on trying. 

Startled, she dropped her pen and whipped her head around to stare at the speakers. 

“Damnit Eiffel, you can't just blast those signals through the the whole station! And how the hell did Ke$ha get on that transmission?” she asked aloud, snatching the pen from where it was floating.

The answer was rather obvious.

The door of the comms room flew open with a bang, and Eiffel and Lovelace looked up from the guilty object.

“Hey Commander,” Eiffel said, his shit-eating grin a mirror image of the captain’s, “enjoying the show?”

“Not particularly.” she replied. "I may not have jurisdiction over Lovelace, but you, you I can still reacquaint with the brig."

"That may be," countered Lovelace, who had decided to step in, "but before you do so, consider for a cold New York minute, the things we can do now with this."

Minkowski raised an eyebrow, but humored the captain and thought about it. She was very glad she did.

Tucked away in the observation deck of the U.S. Hephaestus, Dr. Hilbert was serenaded by the dulcet tones of Linkin Park and wondered if humanity really had to have that virus.


End file.
